


Green-Eyed Monster

by abirdwhowritesthings



Category: Aidyn Chronicles
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Flashbacks, Love Triangles, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abirdwhowritesthings/pseuds/abirdwhowritesthings
Summary: Alaron meets a pretty woman for only the second time and things get heated... until Keelin finds something, and confusion ensues.





	Green-Eyed Monster

"Hey, Gorgeous."

Alaron had been told by the innkeeper that a lovely lady was waiting for him, but he hadn't expected that 'lovely lady' to be the scantily clad redhead he saw outside the city. Her green tunic left little to the imagination, and Alaron, usually great with words, felt tongue-tied at the sight of her.

"I said, hey, Gorgeous."

The tunic matched her eyes. Alaron loved that the tunic matched her eyes. He also enjoyed the low-cut V-neck, but soon enough, the lady's well-manicured hand was touching his chin, tilting his head up away from that particular view. "You like what you see, don't you, Alaron?"

"Um. Yeah." He couldn't help but grin. "Keelin, wasn't it? We met in Port Saiid?"

Her perfect red lips formed a pretty little pout. "You left me behind, so I followed you. And you sure do get up to a lot of trouble, don't you, Gorgeous?"

"I'm sorry, Keelin. I wanted to take you with me, but--"

"I know, I know. But it's not too late now, is it? You need someone with my skills on your side. And I know you want someone with my looks on your side."

She wasn't wrong.  "Okay, consider yourself recruited, now--"

Keelin pushed Alaron against the wall, making him suddenly conscious of her large breasts pressed to his chest, and the small size of the bedrooms of Terminor's Inn. "Now we dally," she murmured close to his ear. Her breath tickled his skin, sending a ripple of pleasure down the back of his neck. 

Never having spent time with an interested woman before, Alaron only nodded, allowing the beautiful Keelin to guide him. It was clear that she was experienced enough. He was dazzled by her kiss and the caress of her hands as she removed his armour, which clattered loudly to the ground. "They'll hear us, Keelin!"

"What does it matter if they hear us?" Keelin giggled. "I'm not ashamed, and nor should you be. Attraction is natural."

"Natural," Alaron agreed. He began removing Keelin's clothes as well, and soon enough they had fallen upon the bedsheets, Alaron on his back and the voluptuous Keelin straddling him. Oh, how he wanted her, and yet hoped this moment - Keelin gazing down at him with a mixed expression of lust and triumph - would never end.

Her hands trailed up Alaron's arms, briefly squeezed his biceps, and came to a rest on his shoulders while she leaned down to press her lips to his. "There's just one more thing," she whispered. Alaron could smell her intoxicating perfume mingled with her minty breath. "I can't give you any lovebites with that pendant in the way, Gorgeous."

"Pendant?" He'd almost forgotten the almost weightless amulet around his neck, and blushed as the rest of Keelin's words caught up with him. But when her silky hands slipped behind his neck to find the clasp, he jolted upright and stopped her. "No!"

"No?" Keelin sat back, her green eyes giving rise to an expression Alaron couldn't name. "Any particular reason why?"

He couldn't meet her eyes as he answered, so his gaze wavered, and landed on her bare chest. Of course. "I need to wear it. It's... it's important, Keelin."

"Who is she? Don't tell me Brenna gave you that..."

  
"It's not what you think..."

~

_Taking Alaron by the hand, Pandara lead him into the deepest part of her grove, where no other Dryad could overhear them and the plants knew not to listen. Her skin tingled where it touched his; her entire body quivered with the strength of his aura surrounding her. Though Pandara's iridescent wings radiated light visible for all to see, the aura of this youth overpowered her own. In Alaron's aura, there was nothing to see, smell, or hear, yet the Queen felt it with every fibre of her being. It was a subtle strength, the forces of nature, the pull of the stars, the whisper of names, and an impression of that which resides beyond the veil of death. Alaron was all of this and more: a rare being of ultimate potential, but a youth, not yet grown into his skill._

_"There is much I could teach you, Alaron," she murmured, her gentle voice a blend of wind chimes and rustling leaves, while her touch sent goosebumps up Alaron's arm._

_"If you were to remain here in my grove..."_

_Alaron's gaze was reverent as he replied, "O Radiant Queen, I should like nothing more than to remain with you for an eternity. Perhaps, once the poison has been cured..."_  
_"Alas..." Pandara sighed, her floral breath rendering Alaron into a mild daze. "You must take the amaranth to the Wizard's School to be cured, I know. And then you must journey further, for the minions of Chaos are upon you." She then retreated from him, still close enough to bask in his aura but no longer touching._

_"Beautiful One..."_

_"Return here when you are a master of yourself, dear boy, and perhaps we can create something special. For now I must go..."_

_She fluttered off between the trees which shifted to her bidding, shielding even her light from Alaron's eyes. Yet from her hiding place, she watched the youth call after her, watched him look down at his hand as though remembering the warmth of her touch, watched him discover the monarch-patterned amulet she'd placed in his palm unbeknownst to him._

_As Alaron left the grove, his hands rose to his own neck, clasping the pendant there, where it belonged._  
~

Keelin was getting up now, grabbing her clothes that were casually scattered over the bed, pulling on just enough to give herself some semblance of modesty before she stormed toward the door.

"Keelin, wait! I swear, it's not what you think!"

Her only response was to throw a vicious green glare over her shoulder and slam the door so hard it bounced back open again with a creak of hinges. Sighing, Alaron pushed himself up  and re-dressed himself, then sat on the edge of the bed and combed out his hair with his hands. It bothered him more than he wanted to admit, that Keelin's mind had jumped straight to Brenna, his childhood friend. There was no way Brenna could have feelings like that for him, could she? Alaron certainly hoped not. Women were complicated enough as it was. 

The squire donned his armour once more and, finding himself presentable, made his way to the main room of the Inn to greet his friends. To his dismay, he found that Keelin had Brenna cornered. "What pendant? I have no idea what you're talking about!" the shorter woman all but shouted, glaring daggers at Keelin. 

Alaron recalled that Brenna's eyes were green too. And that the monarch amulet was effectively hidden behind the collar of his tunic. Hiding the jewelry hadn't been Alaron's attention, but to bring that up right now, when two women were fighting about that very pendant, seemed like it could get Alaron killed. Perhaps he'd let the two of them say what they had to say and once they had cleared (and cooled) their heads, he'd explain more about the conversation he'd had with the Dryad Queen, in her glade. With luck, they would listen, and forgive him for his supposed transgressions. 

On his way outside, Alaron could feel two pairs of green eyes burning into him as he moved. 

If they didn't forgive him, or at least reign in their emotions, this was going to be a long, long quest.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give a bit of background/something concrete to spark the rivalry between Keelin and Brenna over Alaron. Poor Alaron, he's so handsome he gets the attention of too many ladies...


End file.
